Positions
by BlackDove of Blessings
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno have a questionable conversation, and some of our favorite snoops overhear them. What's the converstion about, well read it and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Positions

"**Ryoma, I'm not sure we can do this?" Sakuno panted. "It feels really good, but we don't have the proper equipment and to do it here?"**

"**Its fine Sakuno, we have all the equipment we need, and it doesn't really matter where we are as long as it works."**

**They couldn't believe it. Were Sakuno and Ryoma really doing it; and in the athletics room? When the freshman trio had watched Ryoma and Sakuno go in, they'd been acting kind of weird. Horio, not being able to shut up, went screeching down the hall that Ryoma was doing something to Sakuno. That had brought the entire regular squad to head over. When they arrived they'd heard Sakuno talking to Ryoma. **

**Momo, Eiji, and Fuji had on looks of happy surprise, Inui was writing information down, Oishi and Taka were trying to get them away from the door, and Kaidoh was silently facing away from the door, but he could still hear; which caused him to have a sheen of red blushing across his cheeks. **

"**Ryoma, I don't think I can go that way. My legs don't normally stretch that far. Can't I keep them closer?" Sakuno complained.**

"**You can, but you won't be doing it right, and later you'll be hurting a lot. Trust me; I've been doing this longer than you. The further you can go the more relaxed and good you'll feel later."**

"**Alright, I'll try, but don't push so hard, I'm new at this. It's only my third day."**

"**Practice makes perfect. Now I'm going further down. If you're comfortable then you can go down to." **

**Then two out lets of breaths could be heard, and then one really pleased moan. **

"**Ryoma I can't believe your doing this with me, what will the sempais think, if they knew about this?" Sakuno laughed. **

"**Well if they'd be interested enough in it, I guess they could join us. But we'd defiantly have to find a bigger room and more mats."**

"**So you're not embarrassed at all about this?"**

"**No."**

"**That reminds me, how long have you been doing this anyway?"**

"**Let's see, we're freshmen in high school now that means about almost three years. I started after Captain Tezuka and the others graduated. It was getting really stressful being with a new set of teammates, and most of our best players gone. Then when Momo and Kaidoh sempai left, it was only me, and being the captain was way harder than it looked. So I became even more stressed. And that stupid father of mine didn't make it any better after he told me he was going to be the high school tennis coach. I needed to find something that wasn't tennis related, but would help relieve the stress I was under. And then I started doing this. It was really calming, and some of the more complicated moves, made me forget my problems for a while, and the easier ones helped me think better."**

"**I'm sorry if I'd known you were so stressed out I'd have tried to help you more."**

"**Its fine, I wouldn't have wanted your help back then, I was a lot more stubborn than I am now about that kind of thing. Now no more talking, it's messing up the rhythm. Now breathe out, your body is to stiff and it'll cause unwanted cramping. Now move your hips a little more to the left, that's good, now go up, and back down, now up and down. Keep that rhythm until you feel the burning, then slow down and come down all the way. That's good. Alright lets do that two more times and we'll be done for today." **

**The regulars were way past speechless now. And the poor freshman trio were getting nosebleeds. Some of them were getting a little excited just thinking about what Sakuno and Ryoma were doing in there. Oishi was on the verge of fainting, and Kaidoh's face was the shade of magenta. **

**They heard another sigh and then an "OHH that feels really good. Man I'm exhausted. Ryoma your so good, and you make me feel really good about this. I swear, if it were anyone else I'd be blushing and stammering like a fool right now." **

"**Well I've been coaching you in tennis for years now, this isn't much different. And besides you wouldn't feel comfortable doing this with a stranger, would you?"**

"**No I guess not." Sakuno's voice moved saying that she was moving around the room. "Hey Ryoma, Tomo's been getting kind of suspisous, you know with me disappearing all the time. And now that I've started to disappear during lunch she's really getting after me. What should I do?"**

"**Well it's not my fault that you wanted to do it during lunch. I was minding my own business on the roof, when you came charging up there, demanding that we do it right there." Ryoma accussed slightly.**

"**I know but I was really stressing out about that history test, and I needed to calm down before I took that English exam. And I didn't know there were techniques I could do on my own, when your not around, so I had to find you. I knew you'd be on the roof, and no one would bother us there. I'm sorry for inconveniencing you."**

"**Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno. I'm not complaining, its just I was surprised you were bold enough to ask. You rarely ask me for anything." Ryoma said. Sakuno smiled, though the regulars couldn't see her, they knew that's what she was doing. "So same time tomorrow, on the roof at lunch and here after my tennis practice."**

"**Actually can we do it at my house, I have to cook dinner tomorrow and Grandma is going to be early. So you can just come over with me and then we can all eat together." It was silent for a few moments then:**

"**Fine, I'll come after tennis practice." **

"**Thanks." Their voices were getting closer to the door. Everyone tried to make a dash for, instead they looked like they were a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off. And then it happened. Ryoma pushed open the door, and he and Sakuno both saw their senpais and the freshman trio all standing outside. The regulars saw them and it was quiet. Finally Sakuno spoke up. She was smiling the whole time.**

"**Hi everyone, were you waiting for us or something?" **

"**Well, um, kind of." Momo said laughing awkwardly, the rest joined in. Ryoma gave them a strange look, before shrugging, that brought attention to what he was carrying. It was a small mat that was rolled up and slung on his shoulder next to his tennis bag. Sakuno had a matching one; but hers was pink were Ryoma's was a soft blue. **

"**What are those?" Eiji asked. Ryoma looked at his hands and replied. **

"**They're yoga mats. Sakuno and I were just doing some yoga together." **

"**Yeah and we were just talking about you guys. Why don't you join us sometime. Its very relaxing; and its not girly at all. There are even really neat names like 'Warriors Pose.' Its really fun too. Ryoma's been giving me lessons in his free time, since I've been so stressed out lately." Sakuno said, her eyes turning into puppy eyes and she smiled sweetly. **

"**What's wrong with you guys, it looks like you've just swallowed your tongues and you don't know how to get them out again." Ryoma said. This woke up Oishi. **

"**See guys that's what you get for snooping and listening outside doors. You had us all worried, and for nothing. Well I'm going home and I hope you've learned your lesson." With that Osihi and Taka walked back down the hall. Inui was next to fallow along with Kaidoh. Inui was busy scrabbling notes again and mumbling about new data and yoga. Fuji smiled his normal smile and turned, as Eiji ran after Oishi yelling out that he was sorry. Momo just grinned cheekily and grabbed two the freshmen, only leaving Ryoma and Sakuno with confused looks on their faces and Horio. Ryoma shrugged it off. He was used to his sempais weird behavior. Sakuno followed Ryoma saying goodbye to Horio. And all that was left was Horio with a still bleeding nose, and a blank look. A bramble bush rolled bye as the corridor emptied.**

…

**The Moral: You shouldn't fallow others and make assumptions. Because when you ASSUME, you make an ASS OF U and ME**

……

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review.**

**BlackDove of Blessing**


	2. Chapter 2: Add on

**LATER ON THE NEXT DAY**

"**Ryoma, you don't think they figured out that we were doing more than just Yoga, do you?" Sakuno asked, the next day as she and Ryoma lay stretched naked and slightly sweaty on the bed. **

**They'd been dating for one year, ever since the day Ryoma had caught Sakuno on the roof after school. They'd been talking and next thing they knew they'd been making out and one thing led to another. **

**Ryoma thought about it. "No I don't think they have, it was a good thing that I was really teaching yoga, before, well you know. They'd never believe us if we hadn't had the mats with us."**

"**Yeah, it was a good thing, but I'm glad that you're teaching me how to be relaxed." Sakuno said as she rolled over and hovered over Ryoma's body. She could feel that he was already ready for another round, and so was she. "To bad, we have such a hard time keeping our hands off each other." She smiled and nuzzled his neck. **

"**Oh yeah, it's really bad." Ryoma replied and switched positions on her. She was laughing as he slowly began to enter her. Her laugh turned into a moan and then into short breaths. "Man I love yoga." Ryoma huffed out. **

**They stayed like that for another hour. **

**So maybe the real Moral of this story is: If you're going to do 'yoga' make sure you have a mat with you. Lol**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review.**

**BlackDove of Blessing**


End file.
